1. Field of the Invention
This patent document relates generally to an article and a method of spreading a substance about a surface, such as spreading sand over an icy walk and driveway to prevent slips and falls.
2. Background of the Related Art
Spreading a substance over a surface can be time consuming and arduous work. For instance, spreading salt and sand over an icy walk or driveway can be difficult because the user must often lift a heavy bag or pail of the salt or sand and carry it around and pour the salt and sand out on to where it is desired. This method, though, can result in injury to the user because not only is he or she carrying a heavy bag which can strain the shoulders and back, but they are also walking on an often slippery surface, which could result in the user slipping and falling.
To minimize the risk of slipping and falling, the user may resort to using a tool, such as a shovel, to spread the substance instead of carrying a heavy bag. However, the user often must still walk on the slippery surface to spread the substance. Also flinging sand and salt with a shovel can still cause injury to the user's back. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and device for spreading a substance on a surface that minimizes the risks to the user by eliminating the need to carry a heavy bag or pail of the substance and minimizing the user's need to traverse unnecessarily the surface that the user intends to spread the substance.